Mi diario en Tu corazon
by Nenya21
Summary: Historia ambientada en un mundo en el que Ranma y akane no son comprometidos y viven bajo el mismo techo como amigos...pero ellos se ignoraran?


_**Mi diario en tu corazon**_

_**Capitulo 1 La llave a mi corazon**_

_"Esta historia se ambienta en un mundo en el que ranma y akane no estan comprometidos a la fuerza y si bien duermen bajo el mismo techo son solamente amigos :) "_

Akane llegaba de comprar, acababa de subir las escaleras y Kasumi ya la llamaba para cenar.

_Akaneeee...baja ya es hora de cenar!-_ le gritaba la hermana mayor de los tendo escaleras arriba -.

_Ya voy!-_ dijo la menor de los tendo

Despues de cenar y pegar unas miradas de odio y amor a Ranma y de profundo rencor a Nabiki, subio Akane, nuevamente a su habitacion y comenzo a relatar en su diario..que por motivos de discrecion no diremos donde lo ocultaba.

"aqui estoy llorando otra vez, y porque? Me dije que esto no iba a afectar mi vida. El hecho simple de que seas mi amigo? No puede ponerme asi!...pero...porque! No entiendo nada!..Lo unico que quiero es dejarte...que confusion!!!! ..Que hago? Soy tu mejor amiga...pero lo unico que quiero es un beso tuyo...eres tan...tan lindo!! Pero que estoy diciendo! no veo lo que escribo? No ...no y ademas tu estas enamorado de otra chica...porque te gusta ella si es mi hermana!...porque! ... no se si te amo mas de lo que te odio!!!!!!!!!!!!! bueno todo esto fue asi :

Aquel dia estabamos conversando. El me fue a buscar a mi habitacion ..Hablamos tanto! fue hermoso, hay me miraste a los ojos yo te mire tambien...pero luego, te mire tus labios iba a acercarme cuando sonreiste y me dijiste: _¿sabes Akane?, estoy feliz.._Yo aun no bajaba de la ilusion cuando me hablaste de nuevo.. _Estoy pololeando con Nabiki_ (la chica que es mi hermana) baje muy rapido de mi fantasia eso me hirio profundamente!! No sabia que hacer? como reaccionar! lo unico que se me ocurrio fue decirle: _Te felicito (le di un abrazo) ojala que duren por siempre..(Lo unico que queria hacer era llorar_..Pero no podia en frente de el ya que iba a darse cuenta de cuanto lo amo)..Justo llego Nabiki mi hermana..Ella me saludo y yo me fui(para dejarlos solos...Despues de un saludo tipico el beso o que se yo...pero era detestable eso)...me fui corriendo ..Tan rapido como pude..Sin olvidar las palabras de Ranma ._estoy pololeando con Nabiki.._Porque ella!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porque no otra! no puedo luchar contra ella! ...me fui al jardin donde siempre me iba cuando estaba triste una que esta a la vuelta del dojo estuve ahi mucho rato...Llore tanto como nunca antes! nunca habia llorado asi...Ya ni siquiera me quedaban lagrimas...Pero! que estaba haciendo! no podia llorar por Ranma !!! El es mi amigo! me enamore de el?!!!! No puede ser! ( porque! de repente...senti un suspiro detras de mi..Era Ranma (me conoce tanto..Me dijo que al no encontrarme supo de inmediato donde andaba metida) me pregunto que me pasaba...no sabia... No sabia que decir..Al final le dije: _estoy sensible...y como estas tan feliz! yo lloro pues tu felicidad es mi mayor alegria!_ (la excusa mas tonta que he dicho en mi vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)..Pero que mas iba a decir! no podia decirle... ...TE AMO... Hoy no fui al colegio y como nunca me desperte a las 11..tome desayuno...pero de repente tocaron mi puerta...era Ranma (en ese instante no me importo que fuera el asi que le abri total..Ya me habia visto asi antes) se rio a mi me dio risa asi que le dije que me esperara por que tenia que ir a ducharme y a arreglarme...Cuando volvi hacia donde estaba el...me quedo mirando de una forma muy rara...eso me dio cosita pero luego baje la cara por que me mira !!!!!! Que tengo) me estaba pasando los medios rollos cuando el se paro delante mio..Yo me quede inmovil y me dijo :_ te vez hermosa_ (yo me puse roja lo senti) y con una voz un poco timida le dije _gracias..._pero mi voz se puso mas temblorosa cuando me di cuenta que puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me miro fijo los ojos ...Entonces yo lo mire tambien y pase mis manos por su cuello (no me importo en ese instante si lo que ibamos a hacer iba a dejar un desastre en nuestra amistad) el fue acercandose hacia a mi y yo hacia el..Sentia su respiracion muy cerca mio pero de repente (sacándome de mi mas grande sueño) abren la puerta de la habitación (Ranma no la había cerrado) era Nabiki qué me venia a devolver la plancha del pelo Y Como ya es casi normal siempre llega Y entra...Nos separamos de inmediato...Ella nos miro un poco extraño...Yo los deje solos...cuando se despidió...el, Ranma me miro y me dijo _odio dejar las cosas hasta la mitad_...(eso fue raro). Después me dijo que habláramos yo le dije que no teníamos nada que conversar hasta el momento...Me dijo _que era de lo que había pasado_...Yo le dije que no había pasado nada! pero el seguía molestando...de repente sus palabras me mataron lo único qué quería era que se fuera para poder llorar. Cuando se fue...cerré mi cuarto...y no podía sacarme esas palabras_ DISCULPAME...ME DEJE LLEVAR...  
_Lo de ayer me dejo pensando mucho...que cosa habrá querido decir con _ESTO ES DE ANTES_ pero siento que cada una de sus palabras me están dañando mucho...Bueno con Ranma, nos vemos todos los días, los días con los que no nos vemos son muy extraños.. Entonces hoy la espera se me hizo eterna...por generalmente esta acá cuando llegó del colegio...Pero hoy se demoro un poco en llegar a casa, pero de todas formas vino...Venia con la cabeza abajo...Entonces yo le tome el mentón y le pregunte que le pasaba, el me dijo que no podía contarme y luego e puso a llorar como nunca antes en la vida, yo lo abrase, no sabia que le pasaba pero sin saber que decirle, simplemente le dije unas palabras de una canción: _por que nunca podré vivir sin ti..._el levanto su cara de inmediatamente y paro de llorar me quedo mirando un buen rato a mi me dio cosa así que empecé a mirar a muchos lados y me dijo…_Yo quería que lo de antes de ayer ..Pasara..._yo me estaba muriendo...pero para variar interrumpieron...El timbre...fui a ver quien era...Era Ryoga (es el mejor amigo de Ranma creo) entro nos saludo al ver que estaba llorando Ranma, el me dijo que si lo podía dejar solos...Entonces yo me fui a mi pieza...Pero podía escuchar con claridad como lloraba aun con mas fuerza Ranma y como Ryoga le decía : _no se porque me tinca que tuvo que ver con la Nabiki y con Akane y Ranma_ se quedo callado Ryoga le dijo _que su silencio le decía que si_..Y Ranma le dijo: _ayer pelee con Nabiki, yo no quería pero_… Ryoga le dijo que si acaso eso lo tenia mal...Pero el Ranma le dijo que no,_ era porque sabia que hacer y Nabiki llego a casa y yo taba llorando y por PRIMERA VEZ ME DEJE LLEVAR por ella..Y nos metimos ..._yo me estaba muriendo sentí como mis lagrimas empezaron a caer una tras otras no poda creerlo Ranma se había metido con Nabiki!!! Porque:( .. Ryoga le dijo _tienes que decirle la verdad a Akane o ella nunca te perdonara además se nota demasiado al besarte con Nabiki que no estas enamorado de ella..._yo estaba muriéndome entonces no me importo lo que Ryoga le había dicho a Ranma...Pero la verdad era algo muy importante! Ranma dijo _que había intentado hacerlo pero no podía_ (que verdad estaban hablando esos dos) escuche la voz de Ryoga gritar_ chao me voy_...Entonces me arregle el maquillaje y salí! le dije a Ranma si es que acaso estaba bien...y me dijo: _si... Que gracias por todo_...Yo llore mucho cuando se fue Ranma a su habitación...y quedé muy confundida! No se que me pasa! No se que le sucede! Que pasa!  
Ósea quede destroza desde la ultima vez..No puedo dejar de pensar en esa "tal verdad" me encantaría saber de que estaban hablando, pero será no lo se...Pero la verdad si eso me involucra a mi, debería importarme... a Ranma lo vi hoy en la mañana ...me pregunto que por qué no lo había llamado (mi situación era así como obvió) pero no quería molestarlo ni hacer que se sintiera amarrado a mi...hay sus labios me dan tanta cosa! Como quisiera que fueran míos...Pero claro son de Nabiki ...pero mírenlo esa manera de jugar con el piercing...esa forma de mirarme con ternura (pero para mi mal gusto es una ternura de amigo )lo raro es que me dijo:_ Akane siento tu dolor cada vez que te miro a los ojos_...yo quede sorprendida pero le dije: _ahí estas equivocado estoy mas feliz que nunca,_ y dándose una vuelta muy rápido haciendo que cayera al sofá y el encima mío, me dijo: _y porque seria?_ mordiéndose un labio..Yo le dije: _Por supuesto k no por ti..._sacándolo de encima mío (esa respuesta fue muy dura...me dolió mil decirle eso) al contestarle el me quedo mirando con unos ojos de pena...

_Continuara..._

_xD_

_Ojala les haya gustado este principio de la historia xD para que la han leido anteriormente ya habia publicado este fic en mi blog xD Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

**[.-Nenya-.**


End file.
